


戴奧尼索斯的盛宴

by yyl9739



Series: The Ruins [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 「奧法利斯城未曾存在。」那裡只是一片荒蕪的枯原。





	戴奧尼索斯的盛宴

**Author's Note:**

> 〈奧法利斯城的遺民〉後篇

戴奧尼索斯的盛宴  
The Feast of Dionysus  
MOR/ Mozart & Salieri  
*〈奧法利斯城的遺民〉後篇

0.  
「奧法利斯城未曾存在。」  
那裡只是一片荒蕪的枯原。

1.  
冒險家依然四處旅行，沿途上不停講述著他所經歷的往事。  
他說他曾經造訪一座殘敗的古城，城鎮最後的居民告訴他，姑且稱呼她作奧法利斯。  
他說他曾在那裡閉目傾聽小城多情的絮語，以及留守於城中的歌者，獻唱最為虔誠的彌撒曲。  
他說他在那座廢墟中，徜遊金黃色的日光。  
「但是奧法利斯城並不存在。」小酒館裡的酒保這樣說道。  
午後閒來無事的他擦拭著店內的玻璃杯器，隨意而無心地聽著金髮的冒險家所敘說的奇聞軼事。  
酒保放下手中拭得通透的酒杯，以懷疑的眼神檢視趴臥於吧檯上的莫札特。  
「您故事中的那場戰爭也並未發生。」  
酒保說，莫札特所述說的精采事跡，只不過是他幻想出的產物。  
他說，奧法利斯城並不存在。  
微醺的冒險家怒氣沖沖，重重將厚實的啤酒杯底扣上木製檯面。  
「您這是在質疑我嗎？認為我是個滿口胡言的瘋子？」  
莫札特不滿地說道，因他在小城中所經歷的一切是如此真實，管風琴師低柔的傾語尚於他心梢縈繞不散。  
酒保滿不在乎地聳肩，不再理會莫札特。轉身將透亮而脆弱的玻璃杯依序擺回櫃上。它們將在夜幕低垂、華燈初上之際，再次盈滿糜燦溫黃的舊夢。  
冒險家離開了昏馨的小鎮酒館。

2.  
這是一座繁忙的城鎮。  
行色匆匆的人們掛著木然的假面，急忙奔至未知的方位；他們無空駐足傾聽冒險家的奇幻經歷與誠懇請求。  
莫札特四處探問，他攔下了一名垂首疾行的紳士。穿著體面的男人因被阻斷既定的行程而面露厭煩，可莫札特慌亂得無神留意。  
「您是否記得那場慘烈的戰爭，記得一座名為奧法利斯的舊城？」  
莫札特近乎哀求地問著，期望風雅的紳士能給予他希冀的回覆。  
然而男人卻用更加疑惑、充滿敵意的眼光打量起莫札特身上老舊磨損的衣裝，彷彿他是瀰散熏臭體味的瘋癲乞丐，貪得無厭地向他伸手討要辛勤工作換得的珍貴錢財。  
「從來就沒有什麼奧法利斯。」  
男人厭惡地拋下冷漠的話語，推開錯愕的莫札特，匆忙追趕因瘋人所耽擱的時針軌跡。

3.  
莫札特瘋魔似地找尋有關那座舊城的任何訊息。  
他在各處詢問人們是否知悉奧法利斯城的傳聞，他從繁雜似海的各式書籍中查找那場戰爭的紀錄；他蒐集無數佚失的樂曲殘章，試圖挖掘銘刻在他腦中的靈躍音符。  
可是他卻一無所獲。  
奧法利斯城並不存在、那場戰爭曾未發生、安東尼奧．薩列里只是個無關緊要的人名。  
他找不到他們曾經存在的證明，唯有他的記憶。他還記得與音樂家共度的點點滴滴，清晰如畫的回憶卻蒙上了朦朧的月紗。  
如真、似幻。樂師嘴角那抹恬然的淺笑也跟著模糊失焦。  
莫札特喪氣得摔下手中古老泛黃的書冊，跌坐於地。  
究竟是他錯了，誤將轉瞬即逝的綺夢錯認為真實，還是世界遺忘了曾經的美好？

4.  
冒險家依然四處旅行，沿途上不停講述著他所經歷的往事，打探關於那座小城的消息。  
他出沒於各地的圖書藏館，在館員吹滅最後一盞燭火時被驅逐出門；他流連於人潮洶湧的車站大廳，豎耳細聞往來群眾的瑣碎閒語；他揣著憑藉記憶譜下的片段旋律，造訪每一位頗具威望的音樂大師。  
他的嘗試一再碰壁，身後那片紫紅艷麗的絕美雲彩也逐漸黯淡消逝。莫札特開始相信一切只是一場過於真切的幻夢。  
又一次無功的尋訪後，莫札特沮喪地自樸華的教堂中走出，悲傷無力地垂首癱坐在教堂廣場前的長椅，口中喃喃唸叨小城的名諱。  
難道奧法利斯城真的只是他臆構的幻境？莫札特看著鴿群在廣場上和樂安棲。  
「啊，奧法利斯城！那是一座美麗的城鎮。」  
與莫札特同坐一張長椅的老者呢喃道。  
「教堂的管風琴師曾經是名揚一方的音樂家，我還記得他所演奏的聖歌。他的音樂是神的賜福。」  
莫札特驚喜地望向老者，在他毫無預期的情況下終於探得到追尋已久的解答。於是莫札特繼續追問。  
「您知道奧法利斯！您是否知曉關於她的傳聞？任何關於那名音樂家的消息？」  
然而老者彷若未聞莫札特急切的疑問，他注視著遠方遙不可知的某處，眼神清明而又渙散。  
「是的，奧法利斯城！她是那麼迷人。」  
「但是奧法利斯城未曾存在。」  
莫札特不解老者所言，然而任憑他如何切問，老者皆沉默、不再言語。  
他只得悻悻然離去，前往別處探詢小城的傳說。  
在莫札特的身影遠逝後，長椅上的老者才再次開口，用一樣飄忽的語調自言自語。  
「什麼才是真實呢？當記憶死亡之時，一切都不曾存在啦。」  
廣場的鴿群倏地躁動不安，撲打羽翅奔翔上天；嘈雜的氣旋擾亂視線，長椅上再不見老者的蹤跡。  
教堂後的墓園角落裡，一塊崩碎的石碑，已無得辨別其上曾刻寫的名與姓。

5.  
莫札特重回了記憶中那處廢墟的所在，卻只見到一片荒萋無際的曠原，偶爾幾塊久經侵蝕的大理石散落於乾草之中。眼見盡是開闊而荒涼的景象。  
挾帶著早秋寒意的冷風強勁地咆嘯，凜然肅殺的風聲嘲諷著莫札特的無知愚昧。  
奧法利斯城並不存在。他的心魔在他耳邊低語。  
「奧法利斯城並不存在。」莫札特失神地呢喃。  
在廢墟中悠度的時日、在遺跡裡穿梭的自在、與伊人共歌的歡欣，怎麼可能，那些都只是夢境？  
可是奧法利斯城並不存在，那裡只是一片荒蕪的枯原。  
莫札特悵然地落下眼淚，盈透的水珠無聲地破裂、隱沒入地。  
6.  
冒險家悲傷地離開了。  
他依然追尋著奧法利斯城的傳聞，卻不再抱持任何期望。  
曾經明耀的希望一再落空，冷漠的現實澆熄他胸中熱情的火炬。  
也許那些真的只是我的臆想罷，莫札特失落地呢喃道。  
萬念俱灰的冒險家被迫承認他錯將一場美夢認作真實。他不曾到過一座美麗的廢墟，他未曾遇過存守於小城的亡靈。  
奧法利斯城並不存在，冒險家沮喪地說。  
然而在他即將放棄探尋之際，一陣飄渺的笛音自遠方傳來。隱隱約約、如虛如實。  
熟悉的輕躍音符在空中飄逸，也在莫札特心頭蕩搖。  
他匆匆追隨幾不可聞的樂音，來到鎮外不遠處的小丘。羊群正悠哉俯首嚼草，一名牧童半臥於平坦的岩石上；手裡拿著一支古樸的短笛，奏響冒險家尋覓已久的音律。  
「你在哪裡聽來的旋律？你怎會知道這些音符？」  
莫札特質問，原已沉寂的希冀再次興燃。  
牧童停下吹奏，調皮地朝莫札特嘻笑，他回答道。  
「哎呀，這是薩列里大師的曲子呀！城裡的人們都知道的。」  
活潑的牧童從腰間解下半滿略沉的水袋，遞與尚未從驚喜中回復的莫札特。  
「您渴了吧！喝些阿加維所釀的美酒，她是手藝最好的一人。」  
莫札特接過水袋，嚐過袋中的酒液，一如牧童所言，香醇而甘美。甜蜜的酒香讓莫札特感覺自己已經酒醉。  
「奧法利斯城惦記著您的名呢，敬愛的先生。」  
牧童自石塊上躍起，輕巧地拾起簡便的行囊。他向莫札特伸手。  
「來吧，獻予酒神的祭典將要舉行啦！」  
牧童又吹起了短笛，頸繫銅鈴的羊群聚攏，在陣陣鈴響中隨他的步伐漸行遠去。  
莫札特跟了上去。

7.  
冒險家跟隨牧童踏上繽紛多彩的郊外小道，踩著鮮有人跡的泥徑篤定前行。  
路旁的花莖抽出嫩綠新芽，巨木拱起蓊鬱樹蔭；野草低垂枯黃枝葉，覆蓋上靄靄瑞雪。  
在澄黃暖霞灑散天際時，莫札特再次回到了奧法利斯城。眼前繁華熱鬧的喜慶氛圍令他瞠目結舌。  
那道熟悉的墨黑色身影就候在城下。斑斕的光彩投射在他厚重的絲絨禮服，浮動著、閃爍著。  
記憶裡籠罩音樂家的悲愴哀戚再無影跡。他滿面笑意，迎接冒險家的歸來。  
「我這是在做夢嗎？」莫札特囈語。  
要不然怎有這般美景呢？他所冀望的一切就近在眼前。  
莫札特迷惘地望向薩列里。他笑得更加柔和了，醺得莫札特再度深陷於甜棕色的甘醴中。  
「您又怎能確定，您所看見的不才是真實？或又者，不是您身處在我的夢中呢？」  
薩列里反問。他牽起莫札特垂下的手掌，再輕柔地為他拭去眼角滑落的淚痕。  
「您的影子不再哭泣了。」  
莫札特順勢翻過薩列里頎長的指掌，小心翼翼地在薩列里的手背上印下一吻。唇瓣上的觸感一如他揣想中溫軟。  
莫札特破涕為笑。  
牧童扯著莫札特的衣角，指向城內紛紛亮起的暖馨燈火。  
「快來呀！慶典馬上就要開始啦！」  
語畢，牧童即歡快地蹦躍入城。  
薩列里望進莫札特水光瀅瀅的眼眸裡，將最真摯的欣喜植入他的靈。  
「奧法利斯城記著您的名字，沃夫岡。」  
「她靜候著您的賦歸，與我一同盼望。」  
薩列里牽引起莫札特，一齊邁入了繁華柔媚的明夜之中。  
「來吧！狂歡節慶的號角即將鳴響。」

8.  
他們在烈燃的篝火旁翩然起舞，明熾的火光照著他們的歡欣。  
奧法利斯城讚頌著戴奧尼索斯的恩惠，人們在螢藍色的星幕下暢飲、謳歌。  
眾人沉浸在浮華的光影中。  
「在夢境裡，一切皆可能發生。」  
薩列里在莫札特耳畔低語。  
「所見皆是真實，只要是在夢境當中。」  
莫札特輕和，沉醉地望向薩列里。流暢地旋身後，跌進他溫柔安穩的懷抱中。  
廣闊的曠原上，一具破敗的遺骸靜靜埋沒於悽悽荒草之下。  
稚嫩的孩童向他的母親問起，那名冒險家後來去了哪裡？  
慈祥的母親向他說道，從來沒有什麼冒險家，曾經到訪他們的村莊。  
孩子不解地皺起眉頭，疑惑地盯著他的母親。  
「可是我記得他的樣貌呀！他的髮如燦陽映在金上那般耀眼。」  
孩子曾圍繞在冒險家身側，聆聽他精采絕倫的故事；他還記得冒險家垂目淺笑，訴說他旅程中的各式經歷。  
孩子還記得冒險家講述的過往，他說他曾經到訪奧法利斯城，一座美麗的廢墟。

9.  
夢境是誰的夢境？  
莫札特與薩列里共舞。拉近、退離、圈旋，從頭反覆。  
現實是誰的現實？  
墓園新立的石碑下，老者的屍骨消解，滲於寒土。  
孰是孰非，什麼才是真實或虛假？  
城民向彼此舉杯，酒保同莽漢歡飲。  
誰的記憶正編織流言？  
孩子拉著母親粗糙的大掌，行在歸家的麥金色小徑。  
戴奧尼索斯的盛宴未至尾聲，誰才是奧法利斯城的遺民？

0.  
年輕的旅行者踏上了他的旅程，尋找幼時曾聽聞過的那處遺跡。  
他早已淡忘講述故事的冒險家，模糊不清的面貌。他只記得冒險家的一頭金髮，燦爛金黃刻進他的眼底。  
旅者來到了一片荒蕪的枯原，一人突兀地倚坐在同樣突兀的石垣旁，吹響手上那支小小的口琴。  
旅者從未聆賞那段旋律，卻莫名對此感到熟悉。  
他在青年停止吹奏時問道，您知道奧法利斯城嗎？我曾聽人說起，那是一座美麗的廢墟。  
青年一如他燦金的髮色，渾身散發耀目的光華。他恬然地欣笑，回答旅者的提問。  
「啊，奧法利斯城！那是一座迷人的小城。」  
旅者雀躍地驚呼，他終於捕捉到隱匿傳言的一絲蹤跡。  
「但是奧法利斯城未曾存在。」  
青年又吹起了他的口琴。  
旅者迷惑又失落地望向荒涼無際的枯寂曠原，回頭欲再向青年問詢時訝然。  
哪裡有什麼燦金髮色的青年呢？  
低矮古舊的石垣上只躺著一支鏽蝕嚴重的金屬口琴。

**Author's Note:**

> 戴奧尼索斯(Dionysus)：  
> 希臘酒神，羅馬名巴克斯(Bacchus)。酒神司掌農作、戲劇，布散歡樂與慈愛，是希臘化時期秘密宗教裡重要的崇拜神祇。  
> 然而酒神同時也象徵淫樂不節的狂亂，與酒醉之態相應，常和淫邪癲狂相連結。
> 
> 阿加維(Agave)：  
> 出自希臘悲劇三大家之一尤瑞皮底斯(Euripides, c.480-406 B.C.)的劇本《酒神的女信徒》(The Bacchae)。


End file.
